


One in a Million

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Dinosaurs, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Charles isn't amused by Raven's choice of school trip ...





	One in a Million

When the phone rang, Charles let it ring three times before answering. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Charles.”

Raven was sounding casual. Too casual. Charles could almost picture her lounging against a wall in a pose that was designed to make it look as though everything was totally fine.

“Hello Raven,” he said brightly. “Is the trip as exciting and wonderful as you hoped?”

A pause. He could practically see her face change.

“You’ve been spying through Cerebro, you bastard.”

“Just checking that you were all absolutely fine and not, say, being threatened by a wild menagerie of terribly dangerous creatures that probably should have remained extinct and yet did not and actually ended up being put in an entirely unsuitable theme park situation?”

“It was an entirely one in a million event that could have happened anywhere.”

“It seems unlikely that it could have happened anywhere except where a lot of dinosaurs lived. And are you all having a very nice time?”

“Prick,” she said, half-affectionate, half-annoyed. Charles could hear laughter in the background and knew the students were listening.

“Well, it sounds like you’re all still healthy anyway,” he said, not willing to admit just how nervous he’d been. Cerebro gave an overview, had told him none of them were dead but without dipping deeper, he hadn’t known if they were desperately traumatised or not. And there was only so much you could watch before it became too exhausting.

“It turns out that if dinosaurs _are_ going to escape from a usually very secure park, mutants are quite handy to have around,” Raven said, a little dryly. “Although depending on the mood of the owners, we might be getting sued for the price of several dead dinosaurs ... ”

“I didn’t _mean_ to kill it!” Scott shouted in the background. “I was aiming for the leg!”

“Raven,” Charles said. “Some things are worth paying for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
